The human immunodeficiency virus (“HIV”) is the causative agent for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (“AIDS”), a disease characterized by the destruction of the immune system, particularly of CD4+T-cells, with attendant susceptibility to opportunistic infections, and its precursor AIDS-related complex (“ARC”), a syndrome characterized by symptoms such as persistent generalized lymphadenopathy, fever and weight loss.
In addition to CD4, HIV requires a co-receptor for entry into target cells. The chemokine receptors function together with CD4 as co-receptors for HIV. The chemokine receptors CXCR4 and CCR5 have been identified as the main co-receptors for HIV-1. CCR5 acts as a major co-receptor for fusion and entry of macrophage-tropic HIV into host cells. These chemokine receptors are thought to play an essential role in the establishment and dissemination of an HIV infection. Therefore, CCR5 antagonists are thought to be useful as therapeutic agents active against HIV.
We have now discovered a series of small molecule nonpeptide compounds that are useful as inhibitors of HIV replication.